Blissful Danger
by PixieKira
Summary: All cards have been collected, there is but one card left that donimates the rest. Sakura and a human Kero must find it and destroy it. She must find the host of the card, a man called Li Syaoran. She must get close to him, but was love part of the plan?


**A/N – Hey, all. New fic here! n_n I know I shouldn't start a new fic without finishing about a bazillion others, but I couldn't help it! The idea just popped into my head while I was taking a shower! So, read on, and I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Blissful Danger **

Chapter one – The legend of the Seiha card

**~*~**

            The night was murky; the air was moist and fresh from being blessed by a shower of afternoon rain. And where there is darkness, there is a lunatic lurking around in alleys. Somewhere in Japan, dull and exhausted from busy people scattering among its streets, there was yet another man harassing a young a woman into giving her his money... or something more.

            "Oh, no, please, you mustn't! Just tell me what you want and leave me alone," The young woman pleaded.

            The man had his beefy arm encircled tight around her neck and the other around her middle. He smelled heavy of smoke from cigarettes and his searing breath, which was very uncomfortable on the woman's frail neck, had a stench of various liquors to it. "What I want, little lady, is only you... Excuse me; allow me to be more precise, I want your body. And if I don't get what I want, the consequences are severe." With that said the man gave a long, repulsive lick across the side of her pale neck.

            Resisting the urge to vomit her guts out, the imprisoned woman demanded in a trembling voice, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream right now." Secretly, she had enough good reasons not to scream... but, the reason behind that comes soon after. The man growled brutally, pulling out a Swiss Army knife from his pocket. The sharp swishing sound that emitted from the blade that had swung straight by the flicking of his thumb did not please the woman at all. Tightening his grip around her figure, he placed the small, but sharp edge of the blade against her neck. She knew better than to budge in their current position. "If you scream, I'm afraid I'll have to slice up your pretty neck into a sight not so pretty. So, don't move... you might get hurt." He added more pressure the blade.

            "Oh, enough with this," The woman slammed her elbows hard into his ribs, emitting a grunt of pain from him. He staggered slightly, but did not let her go. Her leg then flew upwards, her shin connecting to his nose in an excruciating blow. Content once he released her, she twisted around and once again gave him a nice high-kick that crushed against his jaw causing him to collapse onto the filthy streets of the alley. She calmly walked over to his fallen body and a stomped the high heel of her shoe into his stomach. As he groaned, she asked impatiently, "Where is it?" The man's eyes struggled to open, "Where... is what?" Her heel dug deeper and harder into his stomach, "Your stupidity holds no boundaries. Run now and forget we ever had this 'conversation'. You serve no use for me now." With that said he stood up quickly and fled from the woman he thought was crazy.

            Sighing tiredly, she turned around and gasped as she collided straight into someone's chest. "Your fighting never ceases to surprise me, Sakura." Bright ginger eyes held happiness as they looked down upon the young woman known as Sakura. Sakura allowed the breath she had been holding in escape in a relieved sigh, as she began walking away from the dark alley. "Kero, ever since Mr. Clow allowed you to become human, you always have to scare me like that. Were you watching that the whole time?" Kero's eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the side, the night's ominous seeming wind tousled his dark orange hair, "I never meant to frighten you, and yes, I was watching the whole time. The way you feign the whole 'damsel in distress' thing is just... inspiring." He flashed a brash grin her way, but then gave a 'meep' as one of her killer shoes flew his way. He quickly raised his hand and caught it, staring at it for a moment. "Throw it away. I never want to see these shoes ever again." Sakura hopped up and down on her bare foot as she attempted to pull off her other black high heeled shoe. After finally discarding of it, she sighed happily, "Oh, those shoes were a pain in the-"

            Kero placed a hand on her shoulder, his shadow looming over her. Sakura was tall, but next to Kero she was as tiny as a twig. He was a good foot higher than her, despite the fact that in his magical form he was as small as a stuffed animal, which made him all the more debonair. His voice was several octaves deeper than that of his temporary beast form, but in some manner it still held the goofiness that he obtained in his personality. "Sakura, I believe that the young man which so kindly harassed you did not have it?" Sakura snorted and turned to face him, "He was nothing more than a pathetic, desperate, perverted man wanting to get me in the sack, so no, he did not have it." She sighed, and looked at Kero anxiously, "Please, Kero, explain to me again why we need that card. I thought we collected all of the cards!"

            Kero looked at her in silence, before parting his lips slightly, his voice gentle, "Once... a long time ago Clow Reed created the Clow cards. You collected them all with the help of your guardian, me. All the cards served for different purposes, but there was one specific card that Clow Reed was hesitant to create, but he did so anyways because he felt he needed to. The name of the card is the Seiha card. As you know, seiha means domination, or in lighter terms, mastery. The Seiha card was created for the sole purpose to, in a way, protect the other cards from any harm or danger. Every card has its own mind... its own opinion. The Seiha was no different; it wanted to protect more and more things. When the cards were scattered, the Seiha had to find a host to bury itself within. But, its desire to protect the world slowly turned into madness and its aspiration quickly morphed from protection to wanting to dominate the universe. It's pretty cliché, right? But, it's funny how things can go haywire. It was like a cute puppy turning into a ferocious mad dog. Anyways, the person the card chooses is forever branded with the card's powers, and in the process, it makes the person want what the card wants, feel what the card feels, so basically... the person's spirit is thrashed and is taken over, becoming the card him or herself. We need to obtain this card at all costs necessary, and once we have it..."

            By this time and depth in his tale, Sakura was as scared a child being told boogie-man stories. She trembled slightly as Kero neared her, "BAM!" Sakura wailed loudly in fright and covered her ears. Kero laughed loud and hard, holding his stomach, hoping he wouldn't drop to the ground. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He winced slightly as Sakura gave him a hard smack against his shoulder, "Kero, that's not funny! Mou, you're so mean." She gave him a pouty look that made Kero pat her head as a big brother would to his younger sister, "But, I'm not joking. Once we have that card we must destroy it. We can't allow it to roam the Earth in someone's body. Do you understand why now, Sakura?" Sakura nodded meekly, rubbing her hands together as the wind began to pick up its pace. "Yes, I understand. And I have to continue my duty as the mistress of the cards... all the cards, by destroying that specific one. Don't worry, Kero, we'll do it, I know we will. It may be hard looking for the Seiha's host, but we can't give up." Sakura flashed him one of her extraordinary smiles. Kero felt his cheeks heat up slightly, '_I've always loved her smile... such kindness._' He shook his head to clear his minds from such thoughts, and smiled back at Sakura, nodding encouragingly. "Speaking of hosts, I've-"

            Thunder flashed in the distance, lighting up the sky for a mere millisecond before darkness enrolled across it once again; a loud clapping noise soared throughout the city, echoing its presence afterwards. Sakura gasped sharply and shut her eyes closed as a few moments later drops of chilly water splattered against them both, making their hairs stand on their ends. Sakura shivered as the coldness seared through her, "Oh... goose bumps. Kero, what's wrong??" Kero's head was tilted upwards, fiery eyes gazing at the eternal darkness. "Sakura, it's going to pour cats and dogs soon. Your apartment is farther than mine. I can't allow for you to catch a cold, so you will come with me until it clears up a bit." Sakura's eyebrow arched, "Whatever happened to please?" Kero smiled as he faced her again, "It isn't a request, it's a command. You will not get sick and that's final." With that said, he gently grabbed her hand and ran with her towards his apartment, which was a few buildings ahead. Sakura feigned an angry tone, "Hey, this is against my will, Keroberos!" With out turning around, he spoke, "I also have to discuss something with you about the host." It continued to rain, but harder each passing time.

**~*~**       

            Once they were inside, it was heavily pouring outside, they could see through the one large and wide window as they entered the dark living room. The dim light from the cloud-covered moon barely lit up the room, but it was they're only light. Kero observed how the natural light accentuated Sakura's features. The dim light bounced from her milky forehead, curved around her smiling lips, and slid from her jaw down her neck that outlined the curves of a plum branch. Finally, the light died slowly, ending at the tips of her long auburn hair. Kero swallowed the lump in his throat, and quickly reacted,"I'm sorry, let me turn on the light." He strode over to the light switch and flicked it up, the knot that was forming deep in his stomach loosened noticeably, relieved thoroughly that they weren't in the dark anymore. He walked back towards his couch, where Sakura had casually flopped onto, and sat next to her, leaning back against the other arm rest.

            "So, Kero, what was it about the host?" Her eyes looked curious. Kero nodded and took a binder that was lying on the glass coffee table in front of them. He opened it carefully and handed a picture to Sakura's eager hands. Sakura stared down at the picture in confusion, "And, who may this guy be?" Kero cleared his throat, "That guy there's name is Li Syaoran. He belongs to one of the most powerful clans in Hong Kong, the Li clan. Not only does he belong there, but he is the leader, also. He knows that you are the mistress of the Clow Cards, but he has never seen you, and he has obviously never met you. I've heard he is... self-centered and obnoxious, but I believe that a man so high in the seat power must have, or at least heard of the Seiha card. I want you to meet him, Sakura, get to know him, and somehow find out if he _does have that card inside him." Sakura nodded slowly at all of this, not liking the image of this Li guy forming in her mind. "Oh, and I'm going to have a chat with him, tell him you're interested in his clan and would like to find out more about it. The closer you get to him, Sakura, the easier it will be for you. Good thing he moved here a few months ago." _

            Kero's eyes clouded over, thinking deeply. Sakura's eyebrows perked up in interest, "How did you get all this information, Kero?" Kero grinned and stood up, walking over to a nearby book shelf. He pulled out three books and sat back down on the couch, placing the books on her lap, "From there! There are a ton of books written of him, his accomplishments, and the clan. Read them all, Sakura, you need to know as much as possible about him." Kero patted her head once more and snuggled against the pillows on the couch. Sakura eyed the books and fingered the covers gingerly. She opened one titled, 'The Powerful Li Clan and Li Syaoran' and began reading it. After a few pages, she was beginning to feel drowsy and too tired to burn the information into her mind. She placed the books down at the edge of the couch and, with out looking at Kero, she laid her head on his lap gently, draping the rest of her body onto the couch, her knees bended slightly so she could fit entirely. Kero blinked in surprise and shifted his gaze from the ceiling, towards the head resting on his lap. "Sakura?" He whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. And asleep she was, so he decided to let her sleep for an hour or so. Silently, he observed her face and how her features relaxed while she rested.

            Kero had drifted off into a peaceful slumber somewhere between the hours he had been waiting. He stirred slightly at the shifting Sakura made on the couch. His eyes slid open and he stood up slowly, forgetting about Sakura's resting head. Her eyes fluttered open as her head hit the soft leather cushion of the couch. Her gaze shifted to the sleep-filled slumped figure, her voice was drunk with the effects of the drowsiness, "Hey... where are you going?" Kero turned around, startled by the sudden voice. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to bed, it's almost 3:00 in the morning, and you should head back to your apartment and do the same." Sakura stared at him in dismay, "Are you crazy? It's super late and you want me to go walk to my apartment in the dark? No, I'm staying here, mister." Kero shook his head at the stubborn Sakura, but realized she had a point there, "Alright, then, I'll drive you, c'mon." Sakura whined in protest and hugged a cushion to her chest, "No, Kero! It's still raining, and you and I both are too tired. Just let me sleep here! How many times have you slept in my room when you were just a plushy? It's fine, it's not like I snore or anything. I'll sleep right here and in the morning I'll walk back, or you'll drive me, okay?" She gave him a cheesy smile, in hopes of him agreeing.

            Kero placed both of his hands to his head and grabbed a handful of his hair, "Alright, alright, just go to sleep already. Good night." Sakura squealed a bit and slipped out of her jeans, leaving her only in her undergarments and her long white blouse, "Good night, Kero!" Kero swore his jaw dropped to the ground once she did that, "Sakura, what are you doing?!" She peeked over from the top of the couch and blinked in surprise, "Well, I can't sleep in my jeans very well now, can I?" She laid back down and instantly drifted off to sleep. Kero stayed there in his spot for several more moments, before heading to his closet in his room and pulling out a blanket. He carefully walked back to the couch and slipped the blanket over her figure, keeping his eyes shut so he couldn't explore her body and practically melt from eye candy. A bit fidgety, he leaned down slightly to brush his lips against her forehead. Kero then ran over to the light switch and flicked it down, darkness once again enveloping the room. With one more look towards her direction, he head off to his room.

**~*~**

**A/N** – I hope you liked the first chapter! No, this is not a Kero/Sakura fic, it just looks like Kero has a crush on Sakura, eh? n_n Well, to clear things up a bit, Sakura is about 19 in this fic, Syaoran is 20, and so is Kero. I won't be focusing on Sakura's educational life, but maybe I'll mention it a little, I guess. Kero sorta looks like Kyou from Fruits Basket and Sakura looks like Tohru from that same anime, except more mature looking and you know, all the other Sakura stuff! Look for their pictures in anipike.com to see who they are! Please tell me what you think of this fic in a review! I'll love you forever! I need reviews, I'm review-deprived! X_x Note: Lots of reviews = Earlier updates! =D Good day, and review!


End file.
